A Kiss (With A Kick) Is Better Than None
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Sanji memiliki akal sehat dan kewarasan. Wanita dikaruniai keindahan dengan lekuk tubuh dan geliat sensual. Kenapa juga harus melirik sesama laki-laki? Ia lurus. Bahkan lebih lurus daripada tiang penyangga kapal. Mustahil selera dan jalan hidupnya berubah hanya karena satu ciuman. ZoSan. Warning inside.


"Ngh…"

Silau—

Matahari pagi merupakan pengkianat bagi semua orang yang memiliki hobi tidur. Roronoa Zoro adalah salah satu dari makhluk pemalas tersebut. _Eh? Pemalas, katamu?_ Tidak, tentu saja. Adalah hal yang wajar jika manusia normal yang butuh pasokan tidur selama delapan jam terkantuk-kantuk pasca siskamling. Apalagi, sesi jaga malam hanya ditemani sebotol sake dan beberapa potong _onigiri_. Seorang _pirate hunter_ yang sudah banting setir menjadi _pirate_ betulan membutuhkan adrenalin untuk terjaga—dan malam yang damai tanpa kehadiran kapal musuh sudah jelas bikin mati bosan.

Enggan, pemuda bertubuh kelewat atletis itu bangkit dari posisi tidur-sambil-duduknya. Merangkak turun dari menara pengawas, melangkah ke arah dapur, "Huwaaa—aaaa—nyem..." dan menguap lebar-lebar dengan ekspresi bosan hidup sambil garuk-garuk kepala, " _Are_. Kemana semua orang…" gumam Zoro ketika disadarinya betapa _damai_ kapal ini. Yah, bukan Thousand Sunny namanya kalau tidak ada Luffy dan Usopp yang sedang memancing monster atau Franky yang main dokter-dokteran dengan Chopper. Zoro menderita trauma selama seminggu karena melihat _cyborg_ kekar dan macho memakai seragam suster.

 _Gruyu~uk—_

"Hm." melihat ke arah perutnya yang kotak-kotak hasil latihan fisik bertahun-tahun, Zoro mengangguk, "Lapar." gumamnya pendek. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu menuju 'daerah kekuasaan' milik _Black Leg_ Sanji untuk meminta ransum pagi—"Oi, _Cook_. Aku lapa—"

Zoro melotot.

 _Hee—eee—eeeee?_

"Ah, _ohayou,_ Zoro-kun."

Sesosok figur ramping menyapa dirinya dengan senyum lebar yang menenangkan jiwa. Tubuh semampai dengan kulit kuning yang tidak pernah terlalu terekspos. Helai-helai pirang yang bersinar keemasan ditimpa mentari pagi. Bola mata teduh berwarna biru keabuan yang membuatmu teringat akan langit digelayuti mendung.

Dari semua ciri fisik yang berhasil Zoro petakan, sudah jelas itu Sanji.

 _Ero-cook. Nosebleed-kun. Shitty eyebrow. Swirly-swirly_.

 _Tapi, kok..._

" _Coo—_ "

"Apa yang kau lakukan, berdiri di sana, hm, Zoro-kun~?" tanya pemuda langsing itu sambil memutar posisi tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Zoro, "Apa kau tidak mau sarapan?"

"Ek!" cara bicara itu membuat Zoro merinding. Ia refleks mengusap-usap kedua lengannya tanpa peduli ekspresi wajahnya sendiri yang sebelas dua belas dengan Brook ketika melihat hantu—jelas saja, karena Sanji yang kini berdiri di hadapannya—"KE—KENAPA KAU MENGENAKAN BENDA SEPERTI ITU?"

Sanji mengernyitkan alis spiralnya, "He? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan aku memakai celemek?"

"PERTANYAANKU, KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGENAKAN _**APAPUN**_ SELAIN CELEMEK?" teriak Zoro lagi.

" _Ara~_ " oke, Zoro benar-benar tidak suka senyuman itu—"Kau tidak menyukai apa yang kau lihat, hm?"

Zoro menganga. Bukan masalah suka tidak suka, 'kan? _AKU TAHU DIA KOKI MESUM TETAPI INI SUDAH KELEWAT BATAS!— memangnya belahan bokong Cook seseksi itu—OTAK BODOH APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN DI SAAT SEPERTI INI!_

Zoro menelan ludah. Pemandangan ini benar-benar sereal. Eh— _sureal_. Kapal yang kosong. Dapur yang sepi. Ditambah dengan Sanji yang terkena virus _naked apron_. _Sebentar._ Ada yang sangat salah. Zoro bersedekap dan berusaha berpikir jernih, "Ini pasti mimpi…" gumam Zoro sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, "Mimpi. Pasti. Hoi, diriku, di manapun kau, cepat bangun! Bisa-bisanya kau memimpikan hal senista ini, _ore!_ "

Tawa halus Sanji membuat Zoro tersentak.

Sanji meletakkan peralatan masaknya. Ekspresi itu terlihat menggoda dengan rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Sorotnya tajam dan menantang. Bibir dan lidahnya bergerak seiring kata demi kata erotis meluncur tanpa rasa malu, "Sebagai koki, tentu saja aku tahu kau sedang lapar, Zoro-kun~" bisiknya mendayu sembari mengibas ringan rambut pirangnya.

"…"—Zoro membatu. Nyaris sama nasibnya dengan pria-pria malang yang terserang _Mero Mero Mellow_ -nya Boa Hancock. Ini lebih membuat terpukul daripada akumulasi sakit dan letih ketika zaman muda di Thriller Bark dulu. Saking terkejutnya, Zoro sampai kehabisan lantai untuk dipijak. Punggungnya sudah bersandar di dinding dapur bermaterial kayu tersebut—dan geming ketika Sanji, dengan gerakan kilat, sudah meniadakan jarak di antara tubuh mereka, "O—OI!"

"Pertanyaanku adalah—" bibir Sanji mempermainkan ketiga anting emas di telinga kiri si ahli pedang, membisik dengan libido yang sengaja dibiarkan menguar, "—apakah rasa laparmu berasal dari sini—"

Zoro menegang. Jemari dan telapak tangan yang biasa cekatan dalam memainkan pisau dapur, kini bergerilya di atas otot perutnya yang dibiarkan telanjang. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terkunci oleh kedua kaki ramping milik Sanji yang, ternyata, tidak perlu ia ragukan lagi kekuatannya.

"—atau—" kali ini, lidah hangat sang koki menyapa leher dan lekukan bahu Zoro yang atletis. Sentuhan itu semakin turun—menarik perlahan _haramaki_ -nya, menyibak kain _hakama_ -nya, dan menelusuri kurva di sekitar bagian terintimnya, "— _dari sini?_ "

 _CTIK—_

Urat kesadaran dan kesabaran Zoro yang notabene tipis dari lahir, putus sudah. Kalau memang benar ini mimpi, hajarlah. Kalau ternyata ini kenyataan sureal, terjadilah!

"Koki Cabul." umpat Zoro dengan suara seraknya yang maskulin, "Seharusnya kau tahu apa jadinya kalau macam-macam denganku." ancaman kosong. Tangan besarnya justru meremas pinggang ramping milik Sanji—ternyata kewarasannya masih tersisa untuk menjaga agar tangannya tidak terlalu… _Turun._

Seringaian itu melebar, "Begitu, hm, Tuan-Pendekar-Tiga-Pedang?" goda Sanji sambil mempertemukan pinggul mereka. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk melepas simpul celemek di belakang tengkuknya, " _Mind to show me your fourth sword, instead_?"

Zoro menelan ludah. Kepayahan—

" _Omae_ —"

.

.

 _ **A Kiss (With A Kick) Is Better Than None**_

 _~ Sebuah fiksi penggemar oleh Sabaku no Ghee ~_

 _One Piece by Eiichiro Oda_

 _Zoro x Sanji, M-rated, Romance – Friendship, 5600 words story only_

 _Because 'love' is still far beyond their reach (2)_

 _ **WARNING :**_ _Setali tiga uang dengan 'The One I Loved Most'—fanfiksi ini sama tidak jelas dan tidak berplotnya. Dibuat untuk senang-senang karena author-nya ulang tahun. Adapun yang mengetik ini sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungan finansial namun teranugerahi kepuasan pribadi._

 _._

 _._

" **ZOROOO—OOO—OOOOO!"**

"WHOA!"

Kalau saja keterkejutan itu bisa membuat kedua matanya sama-sama membuka, alangkah mukjizatnya. Sayang, Roronoa Zoro yang tersentak itu, hanya mampu membuka mata kanannya saja.

"C—Chopper?"

"Zoro!" rusa mungil itu langsung menghambur dan memeluk lengan Zoro yang lembab karena keringat, "Syukurlah kau bangun! Aku kira sesuatu terjadi padamu!" teriak Chopper dengan tangis komikalnya yang khas. Ia selalu begini kalau merasa terharu, lega, dan ketakutan.

Pemuda berambut sewarna ganggang itu mencerna kondisi sekitar—ia melihat langit-langit berbentuk lengkung yang dicat berwarna merah gelap. Menoleh, menemukan beberapa _barbell_ yang biasa ia pakai latihan beban. Jendela-jendela yang mengelilingi _Crow Nest_ tersebut terlihat bersinar.

Zoro mengerjap.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Chopper?" tanya Zoro—baru sadar kalau dirinya rebah dalam posisi telentang di atas lantai _gymnasium_ pribadinya. Sebuah handuk putih tergeletak tak jauh dari tangannya. Ia sambar benda tersebut dan segera mengambil posisi duduk, "Mukamu seperti habis melihat hantu saja." ia tertawa mengejek, khas, sambil merangkak dan mengambil sebuah botol berisi air dingin.

"ITU SALAHMU KARENA MEMBUAT CEMAS, TAHU!" bentak Chopper sambil bergelantungan di lengan Zoro yang sedang minum, "Kau menderita kejang ringan dalam tidurmu!"

" _PPPFFFFF!"_

Zoro _nyembur_.

"Z—Zoro? _Daijobu_?" tanya Chopper yang melihat rekannya itu tersedak air minum.

Ahli pedang itu mengangkat tangannya, memberikan isyarat kalau ia baik-baik saja—sekalipun sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk dada sendiri, "Ke—kejang?" tanya Zoro susah payah, "Aku?"

"Hh.. _Aho Kenshi_ , menyusahkan saja."

Suara itu muncul dari lubang bundar di lantai _Crow Nest_. Panggilan dengan nada menyebalkan dan sangat familiar di telinga Zoro. Sang koki kapal yang pagi itu menyelipkan rokok tak terbakar di sudut bibirnya, menampakkan kepala dari balik akses tunggal ke ruangan berbau keringat tersebut.

"Aku membangunkanmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak bereaksi." Sanji, nama dari pemuda berambut pirang itu, berkata malas-malasan, " _Mattaku_ … Kupikir kau pingsan atau apa."

Tuduhan itu langsung membuat Zoro berang, "Aku tidak pingsan!"

" _Hai, hai_ —bagus kalau begitu." balas Sanji sambil memanjat tangga dan berdiri di lantai berkarpet metal tersebut, "Gawat juga kalau kepalamu terbentur, bisa-bisa kadar kebodohanmu tidak tertolong lagi."

"Sanji yang memberi tahu kalau kau tidak bisa dibangunkan, Zoro." Chopper buru-buru melerai karena dilihatnya Zoro menyambar salah satu beban besi—bisa diamuk Franky kalau ada _barbell_ melayang, "Dia menyusulmu ke sini karena kau tidak muncul saat tiba waktunya sarapan."

Zoro memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tch, begitu caramu berterima kasih, _Midori-chan_?" sindir Sanji dengan nada mengejek, "Ganggang laut sepertimu memang tidak punya tata krama."

" _Urusai, Kuso Kokku_." Zoro memalingkan wajah—enggan melihat alis yang lebih menyerupai papan _dart_ itu—"Aku tidak merasa harus berterima kasih untuk hal yang tidak kuminta."

Urat siku-siku muncul di kening Sanji.

" _Kuso yaro…_ " bisiknya geram. Nyaris sebuah pematik berwarna keemasan terlempar ke arah kepala hijau itu—namun urung karena mahal dan belum lunas, "Kita selesaikan ini secara jantan, bagaimana?"

"Heh! Kau pikir aku takut, _Ero Kappa?_ " bentak Zoro yang emosinya langsung saja tersulut. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berdiri menantang menghadap Sanji—

 _Eh?_

 _(Erangan-erangan erotis tak bermakna meluncur dari bibir tipis beraroma tembakau itu. Sesekali kepalanya menengadah, mencari oksigen, mencuri napas. Titik-titik peluh bercucuran dan menari dalam harmoni. Seolah ingin menjadi musik pengiring bagi gerak sensual tubuh mereka dalam satu irama.)_

"GYAAA—AAA!"

Sanji, yang tadinya hendak memberikan _appetizer_ berupa tendangan, buru-buru menarik kakinya. Kedua alisnya bertautan heran ketika ia Zoro berteriak penuh penghayatan begitu.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT, ALIS TOLOL!" teriak Zoro dengan labilnya. Ia beringsut ke belakang dengan kecepatan super sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding _gymnasium_. Rasa sakit yang menjalar tiba-tiba sama sekali tidak Zoro pedulikan—entah mewarisi DNA masokis atau harga tinggi kelewat tinggi untuk mengakui kalau itu… Sakit, "Maksudku—sudahlah, aku sedang tidak _mood_ meladeni kekonyolanmu!"

"Hah?" Sanji merasa rahangnya jatuh saat itu juga, "Wah, kurasa benar ada sekrup yang lepas di dalam kepalamu. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Sanji dengan nada _jauh_ melunak sembari berjalan mendekati Zoro. Boleh saja mereka partner sejati soal berkelahi, tetapi kalau Zoro jadi aneh begini, Sanji merasa tidak memiliki pilihan selain cemas dan bertanya _dengan cara yang waras._

Zoro berjengit.

Sanji yang ada di hadapannya ini versi sehari-hari. Dengan rambut pirang yang bergaya dan tubuh ramping terbalut pakaian sopan. Cara bicara sedikit kasar dan membentak. Linting tembakau terselip di sudut bibir. Tetapi apa mau dikata—bayang-bayang dari buah tidurnya menyerang tanpa ampun.

 _(Tungkai panjang yang melingkari pinggulnya.)_

' _Yamero—'_

 _(Jemari lentik yang menjambak rambut hijaunya.)_

' _Yamero—'_

 _(Geliginya yang dibenamkan ke kulit pundaknya. Napasnya yang terengah di antara sentuhan. Dan rambut pirangnya, yang lembab karena keringat—berantakan di atas kain celemek yang tergeletak di atas lantai dapur—)_

" _YAMERO!_ " hardik Zoro tanpa sadar dengan suara _bass-_ nya yang terdengar keras, "JAUH-JAUH DARIKU, DASAR KOKI MESUM!"—hal yang membuat kedua _nakama-_ nya tersentak kaget—mereka yakin kalau Zoro _tidak_ menguasai _Conqueror Haki_.

Tergesa, pemuda buta arah itu berjalan ke arah lubang pintu di lantai dan menghilang. Demi apapun. Baru kali ini Zoro bersyukur mengenakan celana berwarna hitam.

' _Sial—benar-benar basah.'_

 _._

 _._

Usopp, yang siang itu sedang meraut buluh sebatang, dipotong sama panjang, lalu ditimbang dengan benang, mau tak mau mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Zoro.

Bagaimana tidak. Pemuda yang biasa menghabiskan waktu siang dengan tidur dalam posisi-posisi yang, demi kerennya _bounty_ senilai seratus dua puluh juta _berry_ , lebih baik tidak didefinisikan—ya, Zoro yang konon tidak berhati dan berbudi luhur itu, sibuk menjemur pakaian. Kaum adam di Thousand Sunny memiliki kegiatan _laundry feast_ yang dilakukan setiap akhir minggu. Aktivitas mencuci berjamaah dengan acara tambahan lempar-lemparan sabun itu memiliki jadwal yang disepakati bersama. Melihat seorang Zoro yang terkenal jorok mencuci di luar peraturan tak tertulis tersebut, jelas membuat heran.

"Zoro mencuci." gumam Usopp sambil mengusap dagu dan memperlihatkan ekspresi serius, "Antara badai akan datang, atau akhir zaman sudah dekat."

Franky yang bersila di sebelah Usopp ikut mengamati, "Mungkin dia kehabisan stok celana." komentarnya pendek—tangannya versi kecil sibuk merajut syal. Hobi baru. Harap dimaklumi.

"Kukira Zoro yang kita kenal adalah pemakai celana dalam dengan hukum _side A_ dan _side B_." kata Usopp dengan nada serius. Sama sekali tidak ada nada bercanda—sebagai seseorang yang menghabiskan banyak purnama di atas kapal yang sama, mau tak mau ia tahu kelakuan rekan-rekan satu kamarnya. Termasuk volume air liur Luffy dalam satu malam dan kebiasaan tidak ganti celana dalam ala Zoro.

"Zoro-san memang terlihat tidak biasa hari ini—walaupun aku tidak punya mata untuk melihat, yohohohoho~ _Skull joke!"_ Brook yang ada di sekitar mereka ikut menimpali, "Beberapa kali aku panggil dan dia tidak menyahut. Luffy-san bahkan harus menonjoknya hanya untuk bisa mengobrol."

Ketiga pria itu berpandangan sejenak, lalu sama-sama angkat bahu. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing dan memutuskan tidak menggosip lebih lanjut.

Dan, memang benar, Zoro sedang memasuki fase _error 404 : life not found_.

Selesai dengan celana yang dijemur asal—bahkan dicurigai tidak dibilas—Zoro membuang air cucian langsung ke laut. Lupa akan saluran khusus buatan Franky untuk mengurai sabun agar tidak menambah polusi cair. Ember kayu yang ia gunakan digeletakkan di lantai kapal. Sukses membuatnya tersandung epik— _ITTAIIII—_ namun setelah berteriak satu kali, Zoro kembali ke _mood_ diamnya. Berbeda dengan diam _cool_ yang biasa, kali ini ia terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Bengong dengan ekspresi kosong sembari melihat ke samudra. Kadang sampai mulutnya menganga dan kemasukan lalat.

Namun semakin lama, Zoro yang sedang labil membuat suasana tidak kondusif. Oke, mungkin melamun dengan ekspresi mesum dan cengar-cengir sendiri masih bisa dimaafkan walau mengundang tanya. Tapi kalau sampai menghempaskan kepala ke tiang utama kapal—itu membahayakan keselamatan bersama.

Monkey D. Luffy, selaku kapten kapal yang biasanya imun akan gosip karena ketumpulan dan kurangnya atensi, kali ini sampai sadar kalau salah satu krunya terjangkit gangguan _sociopath_ ringan.

"Oi, Zoro!" panggil Luffy yang sore itu mendapat begitu banyak keluhan—terutama dari Franky dan Nami yang jadi kesulitan mengarahkan kapal, "Turun dari sana! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan!"

Zoro bergeming. Mungkin suara Luffy keburu tertiup angin laut yang berhembus dari barat. Ia masih diam, menopang dagu, dengan satu siku bertumpu di pagar pembatas kapal.

"ZORO!" teriak Luffy sambil menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai corong.

Zoro masih hening. Bukannya bereaksi wajar seperti menoleh atau menyahut, ia justru menunduk dan menggaruk-garuk rambut—lalu mengadu keningnya dengan dinding terdekat.

"…" Luffy menghela napas. Ia memutar-mutar sendi pundaknya dan berbisik, " _Gomu Gomu no—_ "

"Ah, kau memanggilku, Luffy?" tanya Zoro dengan muka lempeng.

" _TIMING_ MACAM APA ITU!" bentak Luffy kesal. Tunggu—rasanya ada yang salah. Bukankah biasanya dia yang diteriaki begitu? Benar-benar ada yang salah dengan Zoro—"Kemari!" perintahnya.

" _Hai_." jawaban Zoro boleh pendek, tetapi ia langsung menuruti perintah kaptennya itu.

Langkahnya tidak tergesa. Malah cenderung seperti terseret. Betapa perjalanan singkat menuju dek berumput itu sulit padahal hanya lurus saja. Zoro yang hilang fokus beberapa kali tersandung dan menabrak apapun yang ada di hadapan. Bahkan untuk menghampiri Luffy yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja, Zoro menderita cidera ringan—Usopp bahkan sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengomentari.

"Kau ini kenapa, Zoro?" tanya Luffy keheranan, "Seharian ini kau bertingkah aneh!"

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Zoro—namun nada bicara dan gerak-geriknya berkebalikan dengan apa yang mulutnya utarakan. Muka kuyu cacingan ditambah disorientasi begitu, masih berani mengaku sehat.

Luffy bersedekap dan memiringkan kepalannya, "Tapi kelihatannya tidak begitu." ujarnya sambil pasang ekspresi kebingungan, "Jangan-jangan kau—"

"AKU TIDAK SEDANG MEMIKIRKAN _ERO-KOKKU_ ITU!" bentak Zoro tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" jawaban itu membuat Luffy tambah bingung.

"Ti—TIDAK!" Zoro, yang sadar kalau mulutnya bicara sembarangan, langsung gelagapan.

Luffy makin tidak mengerti, "Oh, jadi sedang memikirkan Sanji, ya? Benar juga, seharian ini aku tidak melihat kalian mengobrol." ingatlah, di kapal ini, hanya Luffy yang mengkategorikan 'Sanji-menendang-Zoro-dan-Zoro-menebas-Sanji' sebagai cara berkomunikasi yang normal, "Kalian sedang bertengkar, ya?" dan, percayalah, hanya Luffy yang beranggapan kalau ketenangan di atas Sunny berarti sesuatu yang buruk di antara krunya telah terjadi, "Aku akan memanggil Sanji dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. SANJI!" teriak Luffy sekuatnya, "ADA YANG—a _re?_ "

Zoro sudah menghilang.

.

.

"Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan~"

Suara khas yang datang dari arah dapur, ditambah tarian putar-putar, dan ditutup dengan aksi berlutut di hadapan kedua hawa, mutlak _trademark_ Sanji.

" _Strawberry shortcake_ dan _Darjeeling tea_ untuk Nami-swan, _blueberry cheesecake_ dan _espresso_ untuk Robin-chwan~" Sanji mengabsen camilan sore tersebut sambil meletakkan piring-piring _vintage_ di atas meja bundar 'kekuasaan' para gadis, "Selamat menikmati~"

" _Arigatou,_ Sanji-kun!" ucap kedua _Strawhat Ladies_ bersamaan. Nami segera meletakkan peralatan gambarnya dan Robin langsung menutup buku yang sedang dibaca. Mereka mencicipi kue buatan Sanji dan sama-sama mengacungkan jempol, "Sempurna!"

"Aahhh~ Mendengar pujian dari para _ladies_ benar-benar membuat hariku menjadi lebih cerah~!" teriak Sanji yang sedang menari balet sembari membawa nampan, "Kalau begitu, _ladies_ , aku akan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam."

"Baiklah, Sanji-kun." ucap Nami ceria, disusul anggukan dan tawa kecil dari Robin. Ekor mata mereka mengikuti sampai sosok ramping itu menghilang ke balik pintu dapur. Lalu dengan gerakan tegas, Nami mendekati Robin untuk berbisik curiga, "Robin, merasa tidak, ada sesuatu yang sangat ganjil?"

Robin yang ikut memiringkan tubuh ke arah Nami, mengangguk lekas, "Terlalu damai, hm, Nami?"

"Biasanya, ada yang menginterupsi ketololan Sanji-kun, bukan?" tambah Nami keheranan.

"Aku setuju." Robin mengamini, "Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka berdua?"

Kompak, Nami dan Robin menoleh ke arah puncak tiang kapal—di mana Zoro sedang bergelantungan terbalik. Betisnya mungkin sudah _six packs_ karena hobi barunya itu. Biasanya Zoro menyindir kelakuan abnormal Sanji setiap kali terbuai pesona perempuan. Sanji yang tidak terima akan memulai pertarungan fisik dengan tendangannya. Zoro tidak akan mau kalah dan menggunakan bagian belakang pedangnya. Namun dua hari belakangan, Thousand Sunny menjadi sangat _damai_ dari kerusuhan senjenis.

Sanji sendiri sadar betul kalau Zoro memberikan jarak imajiner yang sangat tegas. Pemuda berotot baja itu lebih sering mengambil jatah makan dan mengunci diri di _Crow Nest_. Sake dan kudapan pun ia ambil sendiri. Sebagai koki— _tidak—_ sebagai _nakama_ , sudah jelas Sanji khawatir akan tindak tanduk Zoro yang jinak itu. Sekalipun toh, rasa cemas itu dimanifestasikan dengan cara yang sangat tidak _mainstream_ —

"Oi, _aho kenshi!_ "

Panggilan itu membuat Zoro, nun jauh di atas sana, melirik ke bawah.

"Aku sudah membuat kudapan! Ambil bagianmu di dapur!" teriak Sanji setelah menghembuskan asap rokok dari celah bibirnya, "Berani menyisakan masakanmu, kau akan kujadikan umpan memancing monster!"

" _Urusai!_ " balas Zoro yang masih menggantungkan diri, "Jangan mengatur jadwal makanku!"

"…" Sanji mendecih kesal. Sejak kapan buntalan alga hijau itu menjadi sok pemilih dalam urusan makan? Ia mengambil lintingan tembakau dan meremas _filter_ -nya dengan gemas, "Dasar bocah tidak tahu diuntung! Kau tahu apa konsekuensi membantah koki kapal, 'kan?"

Zoro membuat mimik wajah terpojok—"Kau…" ia lekas melompat dari posisinya dan berdiri di bagian tiang yang mendatar sambil menunjuk Sanji, "Dengar! Aku lebih baik mati kelaparan daripada kau atur-atur seperti itu!" hardik Zoro dengan nada kekanakan.

 _Ctik—_

Urat siku-siku di kening Sanji tampak tanda kesabaran yang nyaris mencapai titik nol. Sesuatu yang membuat rekan-rekan satu kapalnya menonton namun menjaga jarak aman. Tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi ketika Sanji, dengan kakinya yang terlatih, melompat vertikal sejauh belasan meter hanya dengan satu gerakan. Zoro langsung waspada ketika Sanji mendarat tepat di hadapannya. Jeda fisik di antara mereka hanya tiga kaki—dan betapa ia tahu kalau pertarungan jarak pendek sudah tak mungkin terelakkan. _Tidak ada yang berani main-main dengan frase 'mati kelaparan'—TIDAK DI HADAPAN SANJI._

Andai saja otaknya bekerja lebih cepat daripada mulut.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

Suara Sanji terdengar dingin, menusuk dan… _Serius_.

"Ugh—" Zoro boleh saja tersudut, namun kepala tetap keras, "—aku bilang, lebih baik aku mat—"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, PEDANG TOLOL!" bentak Sanji penuh amarah. Sebelah mata birunya yang biasa teduh kini seolah terbakar. Mimiknya jelas-jelas menampakkan ciri kekesalan. Napasnya agak memburu ketika ia ambil satu langkah mendekati tubuh Zoro, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal mengerikannya hampir mati karena kepalaran! Jadi, jangan sekali-sekali bicara sembarangan seperti itu!"

Mendengarnya, Zoro tercekat.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala idiotmu itu, tetapi kalau kau memiliki masalah denganku dan kau masih mau digolongkan sebagai laki-laki, katakan langsung di depan wajahku!" hardik Sanji lagi dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

Zoro menggeram, "Siapa bilang aku ada masalah dengamu, hah?"

"Oh, ayolah, berhenti merajuk dan bertingkah labil seperti bocah perempuan!" olok Sanji dengan nada mengejek, "Kau menghindariku, _Midori-chan_ , dan aku akan dengan senang hati menendangmu ke dasar laut kalau kau berani menyangkalnya."

"Aku tidak—" kalimat itu tertahan dalam jeda tak wajar. Zoro ingin meluruskan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin, sebenarnya—namun apa daya harga dirinya lebih tinggi daripada Skypiea, "—pokoknya, semua itu _bukan urusanmu_ , _Ero-kappa!_ "

Oke.

Sanji memiliki batas kesabaran yang tidak bisa dilanggar. Jawaban Zoro sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya memutar-mutar sendi lutut dan menyarangkan sebuah tendangan cepat—

 _DUGH!_

—pun tepat sasaran ke perut kotak-kotak milik Zoro.

(Tanpa perlawanan.)

 _SWING…_ _ **BYUURRRR—!**_

"…"

Sanji melongo.

"ZORO MELAYANG KE LAUU—UUU—UUU—TTT!"

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang memprediksi hal tersebut.

.

.

"Demamnya sudah turun. Memar di perutnya juga tidak parah. Organ-organ vitalnya tidak bermasalah. Mungkin ia akan menderita batuk ringan karena sengatan monster ubur-ubur raksasa tadi—tetapi bukan hal yang serius." Chopper membetulkan letak topi berwarna merah jambunya, "Intinya, Zoro akan sembuh dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam."

Seluruh kru Topi Jerami menghela napas lega.

"Apa kita perlu bergantian menjaganya?" tanya Luffy—tumben-tumbenan melontarkan pertanyaan waras, "Mengganti kompresnya atau menyuapi bubur?"

"Kalaupun perlu, _jangan_ kau yang melakukannya, Luffy." omel Nami sambil bersedekap, "Bukannya sembuh, bisa-bisa kondisi Zoro malah memburuk."

Robin terkekeh, " _Ara_ , aku pikir juga Zoro membutuhkan tidur yang cukup untuk memulihkan kesehatannya." ia bertukar anggukan dengan Chopper, "Begitu, Chopper?"

"Uhm." rusa mungil itu mengangguk, "Tapi kurasa Zoro butuh makan malam yang mudah ditelan dan dicerna. Untuk itu—"

Semua orang yang ada di sana otomatis melirik ke arah Sanji.

"Oi, oi…" gumam Sanji sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya, "Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan panas seperti itu—aku malas berurusan dengan orang yang tidak bisa menghargai makanan!"

"Tapi di atas kapal ini, hanya _kau_ kokinya." todong Usopp.

Sanji mendengus, " _Hai, hai_. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam. Tapi jangan harap aku mau mengantarkan—"

" _Kau_ yang menendangnya ke laut, Sanji." tambah Franky.

"Ekk—" merasa terpojok, Sanji merasa tidak bisa membantah, "Oke. Oke! Aku akan mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar—"

"Sanji-san. _Kau_ membuat Zoro-san nyaris dicerna monster ubur-ubur, yohohoho~" sambung Brook.

"KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA BERPIHAK KEPADA ALGA TOLOL ITU!" teriak Sanji dengan efek kobaran api di belakang tubuhnya, "Hah! Ya sudah! Aku akan memasak makan malam, mengantarkannya, dan meminta maaf pada kepala ganggang itu! Puas kalian semua?"

Tujuh senyuman terukir penuh kemenangan.

Sanji ingin terjun payung tanpa payung rasanya.

"Kalau begitu, kami serahkan urusan Zoro padamu." Luffy selaku kapten kapal yang bijaksana dan murah hati, memberikan tepukan _manly_ di bahu sang juru masak. Ia memberikan seringaian lebar sehingga Sanji tak kuasa menarik kembali kata-katanya, "Jaga _nakama_ kita sampai sembuh, ya!"

"…" lemas, Sanji mengangguk, " _Ryokai, Sencho_."

Puas dengan jawaban Sanji, Luffy dan rekan-rekannya yang lain berbalik badan dan meninggalkan area Unit Kesehatan Kapal sembari cekakak-cekikik ceria. Sanji berani taruhan semahal kepala Trafalgar Law kalau sesungguhnya kekalahan Zoro barusan adalah rekayasa demi terwujudnya perdamaian di atas Thousand Sunny. Maksudnya, oh, ayolah! Roronoa Zoro itu ahli pedang terkemuka yang sesumbar kalau tak ada benda di tujuh samudra yang tak mampu dipotongnya. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri kumis tajam-tajam Mihawk kalau muridnya bisa dengan mudah dihempaskan ke permukaan laut?

Masih dengan ekspresi yang terlihat betul kesalnya, mantan _okama_ musiman bermata biru itu beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan sup asparagus dan beberapa potong _garlic bread_. Dilengkapi dengan taburan lentildan _parsley_ yang telah dicincang halus. Tak butuh lama bagi sang koki kapal untuk menyelesaikan masakannya dan menyeret langkah ke ruang kekuasaan Chopper— _lagi_. Sanji sempat menyelipkan linting tembakau dan menyulut ujungnya sebelum menendang pintu ruangan tersebut. Plus menghembuskan asap dengan gaya menantang ketika dilihatnya Zoro masih terkapar di atas dipan.

"Oi. _Marimo_."

Sanji berjalan gagah menuju tempat berbaring _nakama_ -nya itu.

"Tak perlu pura-pura tidur. Kau buruk dalam berakting, tahu." gerutu Sanji sambil meletakkan mangkuk sup di meja tempat Chopper biasa meramu obat-obatan, "Bangun!"

"Ugh!" Zoro mengaduh tertahan ketika Sanji menarik selimutnya dengan paksa, "Tidak bisa lembut sedikit, Koki Tolol? Kau tidak lihat badanku perban semua?"

"Jangan manja! Sejak kapan kau mengeluh cuma karena ditampar-tampar oleh monster yang bahkan tidak memiliki tulang belakang?" Sanji balas menghardik, "Duduk, kataku!"

"Kau tidak pernah _disengat_ oleh ubur-ubur raksasa, 'kan? Jadi jangan banyak berkomentar!" balas Zoro sambil meringis dan memegangi pinggangnya yang semi-encok.

Sanji memiliki dua opsi di dalam kepalanya; pertama adalah mematikan ujung rokok yang masih membara di kening Zoro, atau melempar asbak tepat ke rahang pemuda berperut kotak-kotak itu.

" _Mattaku…_ " keluh Sanji sambil mengambil tempat duduk di ujung ranjang rawat. Beberapa saat diisi dengan keheningan dan kekikukan. Sanji dengan gaya _cool_ -nya dan Zoro dengan tingkah _badass-_ nya. Tidak ada yang mau repot-repot berbicara walau masing-masing dari mereka tahu kalau ada sebongkah rasa bersalah yang bercokol di dalam batin. Zoro mempertahankan sikap diamnya—sekalipun dari gelagat, terlihat jelas ingin berbicara. Hal yang membuat Sanji, selaku pihak yang masih memiliki akal sehat, menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk buka suara duluan, " _Marimo_."

Zoro melirik.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi kalimatku dua kali, jadi kau dengar baik-baik apa yang aku katakan—" tarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memalingkan wajah, "—minta maaf soal tadi."

 _Deg—_

Ada apa dengan jantungnya yang barusan melompat?

"Apa boleh buat, aku tidak tahu kalau tendanganku ternyata terlalu kuat untuk bisa kau hadapi—yah, mau bagaimana pun juga, anak hilang sepertimu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan pangeran tampan sepertiku." Sanji sempat-sempatnya mengibas rambut, "Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa kau menghindariku." pemuda pirang itu menghela napas berat saat dua pasang sorot mata saling bertumbuk—"Sekarang saat yang tepat untuk bicara, asal kau tahu."

Pemilik rambut hijau itu bergeming.

"Tutup matamu."

 **.**

 **.**

"Entah kau ini masokis atau apa—tapi _tidak_ ada manusia waras yang dengan senang hati dilempar ke laut sebanyak dua kali dalam kurun waktu dua puluh empat jam."

Zoro tidak menjawab.

Tidak bisa menjawab, mungkin lebih tepat. Bagaimana juga caranya bicara kalau rongga mulutnya dijejal es batu demi mengurangi pendarahan. Ia tak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan Nami berbicara _(atau mengejek)_ selagi Chopper membalut pelipisnya yang, percayalah, sempat berasap. _Literally_ , mengeluarkan asap. _Anti-Manner Kick Course_ merupakan tendangan sakti mandraguna serta memiliki daya hancur luar biasa. Zoro harus dianugerahi penghargaan karena sanggup bertahan hidup setelah menerima serangan mematikan itu _tepat_ di kepala. Sekalipun ditengarai IQ-nya bertambah jongkok.

"Selesai." Chopper menghela napas sebelum mengucek matanya, "Nah, aku mohon, istirahatlah." rusa mungil itu menguap dengan ekspresi menggemaskan.

Nami berkacak pinggag, "Kau dengar itu, Zoro. Kasihan Chopper—kau sudah memotong waktu tidur anak di bawah umur." komentarnya sambil menepuk ringan puncak kepala _fruit user_ itu, "Tidurlah di kamar bersama Luffy dan yang lain. Biar aku dan Robin yang mengawasi bocah keras kepala ini."

"Kalian yakin?" tanya Chopper sambil menoleh ke arah Robin dan Nami bergantian.

"Kalau sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi, kami pasti akan memanggilmu, Chopper." jawab Robin sambil memberikan senyuman lembut, "Serahkan sisanya pada kami berdua."

Chopper mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku duluan, Nami, Robin."

Setelah dokter kapal meninggalkan ruangan berbau antiseptik tersebut, barulah Nami dan Robin menampakkan wujud asli mereka—maksudnya, mengeluarkan hawa-hawa mengerikan yang hanya dimiliki oleh wanita yang haus gosip. Sukses membuat Zoro merinding dan mengeratkan kompres esnya ke rahang yang, semoga saja, tidak mengalami cacat permanen.

"Kau akan menceritakan semuanya dengan suka rela, atau aku bisa memikirkan seratus dua puluh cara untuk memaksamu berbicara, kau yang pilih, Zoro." gumam Nami sambil memijat pelipisnya, "Aku butuh alasan kenapa Sanji-kun menendangmu sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai badan besarmu itu melayang dan menghancurkan separuh tanaman jerukku."

Zoro menelan ludah.

Ancaman Nami tidak pernah sureal. Selalu nyata. Senyata tumpukan bunga dan hutang yang semakin lama semakin mendekati harga kepalanya sendiri.

"Dia menendangku, karena—"

Nami dan Robin memperhatikan dengan seksama. Sejujurnya, mereka ingin mengabadikan ekspresi malu-malu Zoro yang lebih mirip dengan penderita sembelit itu.

"—aku men—"

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Teriakan ditambah suara dobrakan jelas membuat ketiga sahabat itu terlonjak kaget. Lebih terkejut lagi menemukan objek pembicaraan mereka sudah berdiri di sana—dengan wajah yang memerah dan napas yang terengah. Sanji, dengan ekspresi wajah tidak karuan, lekas menghampiri Zoro yang masih terduduk di ranjang periksa dan mendampratnya tanpa segan-segan.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN, PEDANG TOLOL?" bentaknya sambil menarik sisi _hakama_ Zoro, "Jangan sekali-kali buka mulut pada para _ladies_ mengenai apa yang terjadi!" desis Sanji dengan nada penuh ancaman, "Atau aku bersumpah akan membuang semua persediaan sake di atas kapal ini!"

"Ek!" Zoro buru-buru mengangguk. Kepalanya pening bukan main akan semua yang terjadi malam ini—padahal dirinya sendiri yang membuat kerusuhan.

Nami mengerjapkan mata besarnya, kebingungan, "Sanji-kun?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Nami-swan~" Sanji, dengan ekspresi ceria yang sangat jelas dibuat-buat, merangkul Zoro seolah tidak pernah terjadi tindak kekerasan sebelumnya, "Kami baik-baik saja, yang barusan hanya bercanda—walau terjadi sedikit kecelakaan."

"Oh ya?" Nami menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! Walau sering main tendang-tendangan seperti barusan, kami berdua sesungguhnya sangat akrab." Sanji memelototi Zoro yang nyaris sekarat karena tercekik lengan sang koki, "Begitu 'kan, _Zoro_?"

"Lepaskan aku, Alis Tolol—"

Sanji dengan sengaja mengeratkan cengkramannya, "Lihatlah, Nami-swan, dia setuju."

Robin terkikik geli sementara Nami bersedekap, "Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan komedi, tahu."

"Dan pasangan komedi ini memiliki sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan." sambung Sanji sembari melontar cengiran yang begitu dipaksakan. Urat-urat kemarahan yang bermunculan di dahi mempertegas mimik wajah penuh kedustaan itu—"Kami mohon diri, Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan~" dan dengan satu gerakan yang saking cepatnya sampai tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata telanjang, Sanji sudah menyeret pergi Zoro keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Meninggalkan Nami dan Robin yang sama-sama tidak habis pikir.

"Sudah sampai puncaknya, ya, mereka berdua itu." ujar Nami dengan nada malas. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di dipan sederhana yang barusan ditempati Zoro, "Lihat tidak, wajah Zoro barusan? Seperti anak gadis yang mau mengungkapkan cinta pada senior yang ditaksirnya diam-diam."

Lagi, Robin hanya terkekeh, "Seperti dugaan kita—hubungan mereka begitu menarik. Yang satu mati-matian menutupi perasaannya, padahal semua orang dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Yang satunya lagi tidak sadar kalau sudah membuat seseorang berlaku kacau." ia tersenyum lebar.

" _Mattaku_ … Padahal untuk urusan berkelahi, mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Tidak bisakah mereka berkomunikasi dengan cara yang normal—tidak dengan adu jotos." keluhan Nami yang satu ini semakin lama semakin terdengar basi, "Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan kedua orang itu."

"Tetapi, terlepas dari mekanisme otak mereka berdua, kita setuju kalau mereka saling memperhatikan. Hanya saja, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang bisa mengungkapkannya dengan jujur." Robin geleng-geleng kepala, "Menurutku justru yang seperti itu yang tak akan lekang oleh waktu."

Nami mendengus.

Benar-benar, bocah telat puber itu—

"Menurutmu, Robin." celetuk Nami, "Siapa yang akan menyatakan duluan?"

.

.

 _BRAK!_

Suara pintu dapur ditutup.

 _Cklik—_

Suara pintu dapur dikunci.

 _ **BUAGH!**_

" _ITTAI!_ "

Suara Zoro dijotos. _Lagi._

"BAKA MARIMO!" bentak Sanji berapi-api. Mungkin _Hell Memories_ -nya aktif, "APA SIH SEBENARNYA ISI KEPALAMU ITU? UBUR-UBUR? BULU BABI? KAU MAU PARA _LADIES_ TAHU KALAU KAU—"

Ceramahnya terputus. Wajah Sanji keburu memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil jarak dari Zoro dan menghempaskan keningnya ke oven terdekat.

"Oi, _Co_ —"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, BRENGSEK!" hardik Sanji dengan wajah memanas—"JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN!"

"Seben—"

"KAU MENGHINDARIKU BEBERAPA HARI TERAKHIR, KAU MEMBUATKU MARAH DENGAN SIKAP TOLOLMU ITU, KAU BAHKAN MENGATAKAN HAL-HAL MENYEBALKAN SAMPAI AKU TERPAKSA MENENDANG BOKONGMU!" Sanji bangkit dari posisi terpuruknya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Zoro sambil mengabsen sumber kemarahannya, "AKU SUDAH BERBAIK HATI DENGAN MENJENGUKMU, MEMBUATKAN MAKANAN UNTUKMU, SAMPAI MEMINTA MAAF, DAN SEPERTI ITU BALASANMU?"

"Hei, hen—"

"AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU MENCIUMKU!"

Detik itu juga, baik Zoro maupun Sanji seolah ditarik oleh pusaran memori. Memaksa mereka kembali ke detik demi detik di mana kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Geliat otot dan gelitik neuron yang dihasilkan oleh satu gerakan. Dua pasang mata yang terpejam. Lidah yang menyeruak untuk mendominasi rongga mulut sang lawan bicara. Jemari kokoh yang tenggelam dalam helai-helai rambut pirang. Lengan ramping yang berusaha memberontak namun kehilangan tenaga. Pinggang yang bertemu dengan pinggang lainnya. Setiap detail sentuhan yang hadir di kulitnya—tidak ada yang pernah tahu betapa sensasi asing dapat membuat mereka merasa hilang. Di tengah deru napas yang memburu, salah satu dari mereka terjentik kesadarannya.

Detik berikutnya, Zoro sudah terlempar ke permukaan samudra.

" _Cook_."

Sanji berusaha keras mengatur napasnya. Perasaan kesal bercampur malu berbaur menjadi satu. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk menguasai emosi—dan ia tak percaya kalau ia sampai lupa merokok.

"Aku… Argh!" Zoro terlihat frustasi. Berani menatap mata Sanji pun tidak. Ini sih, bukan salah tingkah lagi namanya—"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana…" gerutunya pada diri sendiri. Masih sempat sok keren sekalipun tubuh kekarnya sudah dibalut perban sana-sini.

"Kau—" mendecih, Sanji juga memalingkan wajah sambil pasang ekspresi muak. Ia bersandar di meja _pantry_ sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Enggan berhadapan langsung dengan Zoro yang terduduk di salah satu bangku tempat mereka biasa melangsungkan makan bersama, "—ketika seseorang mencium bibirmu, sudah pasti kau akan membutuhkan penjelasan!"

"Aku bukannya tidak punya penjelasan—uh! Kau tidak mengerti!" desis Zoro sambil meremas tangannya sendiri. Entah gugup atau mulai terserang epilepsi.

"Buat aku mengerti, Alga Bodoh!" bentak Sanji sembari mendelik, "Gunakan saja kalimat sederhana yang sesuai dengan kapasitas otakmu."

Normalnya, sindiran barusan bisa membuat Zoro murka.

Sayangnya, psikologis pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun yang terlalu cepat dewasa sehingga labilnya terlambat ini, tidak dalam kondisi prima.

"AKU—" suara _bass_ serak itu sedikit meninggi, "—memimpikanmu."

"…"

Sanji yang sedang _facepalm_ , langsung mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke arah samurai berselera _fashion_ klasik itu. _DEMI APA RORONOA ZORO YANG TERKENAL BERDARAH DINGIN ITU WAJAHNYA BERSEMU MALU?_ —mendadak Sanji melupakan dendam pribadinya selama tiga tahun terakhir.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu seperti apa detailnya, tapi yang jelas hal itu—" Zoro menutup mulutnya sendiri. Semburat merah jambu menghiasi wajahnya yang sedang pasang air muka sangar. Begitu bertolak belakang—"Sangat menggangguku. Cukup mengganggu sampai…" kalimatnya terputus di situ.

"… sampai kau merasa kalau kau abnormal?" sambung Sanji dengan nada bertanya.

Zoro mendengus.

" _Marim—_ "

"Aku pikir masalahku bisa selesai kalau aku menghindarimu." suara Zoro sedikit mengecil di sini, "Tapi nyatanya aku malah merasa semakin kacau." pemuda yang biasa tegap dan gagah itu kini terlihat rapuh, "Lalu tiba-tiba kau berbicara padaku—dan—entah—aku merasa kalau aku perlu..."

Sanji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau menciumku hanya untuk memastikan kalau kau ini penyuka sesama jenis atau bukan?"

 _Zoro, kau_ … Sanji membatin, … _bahkan terhadap orientasi seksualmu sendiri, kau kehilangan arah._

 _Kasihan—_

Entah kemana perginya semua emosi negatif yang membuat isi kepalanya hendak meledak beberapa saat lalu—sekarang yang menguasai benak Sanji hanya perasaan aneh. Hasil kawin silang antara geli dan prihatin. Oh, tentu saja, sebagai juru masak merangkap perompak dengan harga kepala tujuh puluh tujuh juta _berry_ , Sanji memiliki akal sehat dan kewarasan. Wanita dikaruniai keindahan dengan lekuk tubuh dan geliat sensual. Kenapa juga harus melirik sesama laki-laki? Ia lurus. Bahkan lebih lurus daripada tiang penyangga kapal. Mustahil selera dan jalan hidupnya berubah hanya karena satu ciuman.

…setidaknya, sampai Zoro kembali berbicara, Sanji sangat percaya diri akan hal itu.

"Aku melakukannya untuk memastikan apa aku menyukai _mu_ atau tidak, Koki Tolol."

 _Deg—_

Hei. Sebentar. _Kenapa jantungnya barusan seolah terpeleset?_

"Entah apa aku ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimatmu." komentar Sanji. Berusaha terdengar _biasa_ , namun tremor dalam kalimatnya terdengar cukup jelas.

"Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan aku katakan." Zoro menghela napas berat, "Kurasa—lebih baik kita tidak membahas masalah ini lagi."

Sanji mengangguk ragu-ragu, "Kita jalani hari esok seperti biasa."

"Aku sepakat." tandas Zoro.

Zoro beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk membuka pintu dapur.

"Oi, Zoro."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana—rasanya?"

"…"

"…"

"Pahit."

.

.

" _DIABLE JAMBE—COLLIER SHOOT!"_

.

.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Roronoa Zoro, lelaki muda yang bercita-cita menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di seluruh penjuru lautan, melesak ke permukaan laut malam dengan indahnya.

Kali ini dalam keadaan gosong.

.

.

 _ **Tapi—bukankah memang Zoro tidak menyukai apapun yang rasanya manis?**_

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

This is what I called : SELF BITRHDAY PRESENT #plak #sedih #enggakadayangbikinin #yaudahbikinsendiri XDD Mohon maaf karena ngepost ginian di bulan puasa XDD Semoga karya engga jelas dan isinya cuma hahahihi cabul dan ringan ini bisa diterima dengan baik ya XDD Cuma seneng aja sama interaksi galau bin ajaib manusia-manusia Thousand Sunny, dan karena romance is overrated (baca : ghee gagal bayangin romance ZoSan) XDD

 _Kiss With A Fist (song) by Florance + The Machine_

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 24 Juni 2015


End file.
